


down on my knees (i want to take you there)

by TimeTurnedFragile



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Maycury Week, Smile (Band) Era, mini-fill, there was an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTurnedFragile/pseuds/TimeTurnedFragile
Summary: The problem--Freddie has determined--with being in love with The Most Beautiful Boy on the Planet, is that it's hard to just buy him a beer or something pedestrian like that, but Freddie can't really afford much else.





	down on my knees (i want to take you there)

**Author's Note:**

> given the semi-publicness of this, probably some sort of modern au.
> 
> also the title lol -- gwil!brian voice "who are these four dinosaurs? where's madonna?"

Freddie has no illusions that he's straight. He did, at one time, but Mary helped clear that up for him right around the time they started having sex. She had been kind about it, at least, as kind as Mary was about anything--she wasn't one to coddle. Which was fine by Freddie. It was, in fact, probably why they were still friends. 

That said, gay as Freddie may be, it's not like that's why Smile is his Favorite Band Ever, even more than his own band Wreckage and wow would he never say that aloud. Roger is a fucking fantastic drummer. Brian is one of the most unique guitarists he's ever heard. Tim's voice is absolutely lovely (and even if privately Freddie thinks it would be better suited for another band, he's adult enough to admit that's mostly because he wants to be in his place). It's just a bonus that they're all like a spoonful of fucking sugar for the eyes. Roger is the kind of guy who _knows_ he’s pretty, Freddie’s not sure he realizes about the others, though. Freddie hopes, for his sake, that he hasn't figured out that his guitarist is The Most Beautiful Boy on the Planet. Freddie really doesn't want to have fight Roger for Brian. He'd feel bad punching Roger. It would be sort of like picking on someone smaller than himself, even if Roger is bigger. Everyone is bigger than Freddie.

The problem--Freddie has determined--with being in love with The Most Beautiful Boy on the Planet, is that it's hard to just buy him a beer or something pedestrian like that, but Freddie can't really afford much else.

So beers are mostly out and randomly kissing him seems like it might end in awkwardness, but somehow the two manage to collide one night after yet another practice Freddie sat in on, when he tags along with Smile to a bar and Brian orders the damn beers and Freddie drinks enough that he forgets he is Not Cool At All when he's dancing and Brian, clearly drunk enough to forget the same about himself, says, "Fuck, I love this song, come on, come on."

But Roger and Tim are intent on disappointing Brian, so it falls to Freddie to be Brave and Heroic, and that is something Freddie can certainly be. The kissing, to be honest, isn't as random as all that. There's the dancing, which involves a lot of hips, and wow, Brian has hips. I mean, Freddie has noticed this before, it's hard not to, but when they're pressing right into Freddie? It's sort of like a whole new definition of "hips" one that hasn't yet been introduced to the English language. And really, thinking about hips is a sure way to start thinking about cocks, and yeah, Brian has one of those too, and no, the kissing? Not random at all.

Freddie isn't sure if he pulls Brian into the bathroom or if Brian does it or what, but Freddie says, "Can I-- Brian, can I--"

"Whatever you want," Brian breathes, and his hands are on Freddie's hips so it's hard to choose between that touch or sliding down to his knees for what he really wants, but Freddie is the kind of guy who can keep his eyes on the prize.

He slides down and slips Brian out and wow, wow, yeah, Brian has a cock. As big as the rest of him. It’s maybe a little intimidating. Freddie says, "Um, I might be bad at this."

"Might be, or are?" Brian doesn't sound as concerned as the question would indicate. 

He's looking at Freddie with wide, surprised eyes and Freddie has the urge to tell him, "You're the Most Beautiful Boy on the Planet." Freddie thinks he might be a little drunk.

"Oh," Brian says. "Um, thank you. I think you might be drunk."

"No," Freddie says, even though, yes, but what he just said is so, so true. He won't have Brian believing otherwise. "And might be."

"Might be what?" Brian frowns. 

"Bad."

"You're not sure."

Freddie shrugs. "Haven't done this, darling. I mean. I was pretty okay at girls. Well, okay, I sort of sucked at girls, but I just wasn't that interested, so I don't think it was really my fault."

"You haven't-- Um, do you really want--"

Freddie takes a first suck, because he's pretty tired of talking with Brian's dick being all inviting right in front of his face. Brian squawks, which isn't exactly the response Freddie was hoping for, but also, sort of cute. Brian's all kinds of cute. He sucks a little more, because so far Brian fits just right in his mouth and tastes better than girls ever did and also, now Brian's being sort of breathy and it's definitely the hottest thing Freddie has ever heard in his entire life. He makes himself pull off and ask, "All right?" because he'll stop if Brian asks him to, he really will.

Brian nods fervently and Freddie grins. "You can give me pointers, I don't mind." Then he goes back to work. 

Brian feels good on his tongue, against his cheeks and he wants more, so takes a little more until he gags, choking around the cock. Brian's hands fly to his head, petting. He's mumbling, "Careful, careful."

"Sorry," Freddie says when he can breathe again. 

Brian smiles, fingers scratching softly, comfortingly in his hair. "I meant be careful _for you_."

Oh, right. Brian says, "If you don't want--" but Freddie puts any worry on that front to rest and goes right back to enjoying himself. He decides he can get a little bold, can stroke at the skin wrapped tight over Brian's sharp hip bones, can brush his fingers over Brian's balls. Brian makes a sound that's better than anything Smile plays, and Freddie tries it again. Brian says, "Freddie, Jesus, baby."

He sounds close, and Freddie knows everything that he likes when he's close so he moves one hand up, wraps it tight around the length of Brian's cock that won’t fit, where his throat just won't let him go--not yet, not yet anyway--and sucks for all he's worth. His jaw hurts a little, but he can't really feel it, can only feel Brian, the way he's vibrating in Freddie's hands, his throat. Brian tries to pull him off, but Freddie ignores him. “Freddie, honestly, you don’t want to try swallowing your first time,” Brian says, even as Freddie continues to resist the hands trying to guide him back. "Freddie, Fred, you have--" And cuts himself off with a truly gorgeous moan as he cums.

Freddie pulls back and tries to swallow, but it's too much, too fast. It's never seemed quite like this from the other end. He pulls back further, lets Brian finish over his face. Brian crumbles to the ground when he's finished, his fingers coming to Freddie's face, trying to wipe himself away, "Sorry, god sorry. I should've--"

Freddie steals Brian's hands, shakes his head, and grins. Brian's eyes widen, and then he grins as well. Freddie says, "So, um, not bad?"

Brian smirks. "Beginner's luck."

"Fuck you," Freddie says between kisses.

"Mm," Brian says thoughtfully. "I guess I could do that."


End file.
